Legion of Superheroes High
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Just like the titles says- The Legion of Superheroes attending high school. You have your jocks, your jerks, the geeks, the nerds. Follow Tinya Wazzo, a transfer student from Bgztl, on her way through high school- friends, guys, homework and fun! AU TW/PG
1. Monday

**Title: **Legion of Superheroes High

**Rating: **T, for 3008th Century language

**Pairings: **There's a lot of 'em! TW/PG, Kell/Louise, Brainy/Vi, SG/LL, TG/BB, CB/DG and Cham/OC

**Summary:** Just like the titles says- The Legion of Superheroes attending high school. You have your jocks, your jerks, the geeks, the nerds. Follow Tinya Wazzo, a transfer student from Bgztl, on her way through high school- friends, guys, homework and fun! AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners. Sadly, I **DO **own much homework…

**Author's Note: **This is my first try at a POV fic. Everything in italics is what Phantom Girl is thinking. Tell me what you think about it. Anyhoo, ya'll know what to expect from me- TW/PG and nothing less. Just a note, but I don't believe in cliques. Louise Laine is my OC, a recurring love interest for Kell. HE DOESN'T GET ENOUGH LOVE! Read the fic already!

--

Tinya Wazzo. _Man I have a weird name! I hate her! I totally HATE my mother right now! _

_Okay, you're probably wondering what's going on right now- I'll tell you. My mother, the ever-so-caring president elect decided it would be a good idea for us to move- In the middle of the school year. In Bgztl, I had EVERYTHING I ever wanted, great teachers, ever better friends and the best boyfriend, ever- Jo Nah! Everything changed when my mom became president and the both of us- yes, the both of us, it's only my mom and I now because my father was a total frell and left my mom- had to move to New Metropolis, affectionately titled, Home of the Freaks._

_Moving means that I had to break up with Jo, lose all of my perfect friends and yes, I was transferred to New Metropolis High in the middle of the school year. Honestly, it's not that bad- I'm ahead in like, every subject, and everyone leaves me alone once they find out that I'm 'the daughter of President Wazzo'. I'm not emo or goth, I just don't roll that way. If anything, I'm probably considered one of those bitchy-know-it-all-I'm-so-popular sluts. But, I'm not. I'm just an ordinary girl, living a nightmare._

_Well, not a nightmare…I just need something to be angry at my mother about. Whoops, there's the bell. I'm going to be late!_

Tinya stuffed her black ipod into her black and white striped purse and rushed into the building. She was in a black cami with a white collared shirt on top along with a pair of black jeans, a white blazer, a pair of white ballet flats and her hair let down. Her clothes complemented her ebony hair, her ebony eyes and her pale, white skin.

_What the sprock? Great, I must have taken the early bus. No one in frellin' grife is here! The only people here are, is…a nerd._

Tinya made eye contact with the petite girl and gave a defeated smile. The girl had black hair and was wearing green and purple.

"I'm Salu, but everyone calls me Violet," the girl put her hand out for Tinya to shake it.

"I'm…not so sure I want to be here," Tinya shook her hand. "I'm Tinya." Violet gave a laugh, throwing a snort in too.

"Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yup," Tinya rolled her eyes. "Straight from Bgztl," she mumbled.

"I could show you around," Violet offered.

"Thanks," Tinya smiled. "So what, we're friends now?"

"Sure!" Violet said excitedly.

"Can you show me where to find my locker?" Tinya held up a slip of paper.

"It's over there," Violet motioned to the lockers behind the duo.

"I knew that," Tinya laughed. "Why are you here so early?"

"The same reason as you," Violet rocked back on her heels.

"You took the wrong bus?" she asked as she struggled opening her locker.

"I meant- YOU'RE PRESIDENT WAZZO'S KID!" Violet said excitedly.

Tinya sighed. _God! I HATE when this happens! Everyone sprockin' leaves or instead, they WON'T leave me alone._

"That's what they call me," Tinya mumbled as she finally opened her locker.

"Where?" another girl jumped out of a room. "Are you serious, Vi?" she asked excitedly as she pulled a notepad and pen out her back pocket.

"And you are?" Tinya raised an eyebrow.

"Louise Laine, it's a pleasure," she smiled. Louise was in a red blouse and blue jeans with some red flats and blue earrings. Louise had emerald eyes and her black hair behind her. "Are up for an interview?"

"Not really," Tinya put some books into her locker.

"Maybe later," Louise put her things back into her pocket.

_So far, I know the school reporter, aka Miss Nosy and the geek-nerd. Off to a great start._

"I know what you're thinking," Louise cocked her head. "You don't want to associate with a gossip and a geek, no offense Vi," Louise crossed her arms.

"You're good," Tinya said impressed.

"We're not what our reps make us out to be," Violet chipped in.

"So you _do_ know how it feels," Tinya leaned against the wall, with her books in hand.

Louise and Violet looked at each other.

"I would love to be your third amigo," Tinya happily, reading their minds.

"Does that mean I get the interview?" Louise asked hopefully.

"Drop it, Louise," Violet rolled her eyes.

"So," Tinya asked. "What classes do you guys have?"

The girls went into the news room, where Louise put the school newspaper together. About half-an-hour later, the bell rang and the girls left.

"Did I just die and go to heaven?" Tinya asked as she saw six guys walk down the hall.

Louise scoffed. "No, those are the school jerks," she spat.

"They're not that bad," Violet looked at her friend.

"You're right," Louise put her hands up in surrender. "They're not. I just don't like jocks."

_Knew it! I've had like the weirdest ability to guess people's clique for years. Those are definitely jocks. Um, ew…They looked much cuter far away…_

"That's Rokk, but everyone calls him Cos," Louise pointed to a buff, black haired guy wearing a dark purple tee-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"That's Kell," Louise pointed to a gorgeous young man. He was buff, had long, shaggy black hair, with green eyes. He had on a blue and red tee-shirt with jeans on.

"That's Garth, but everyone knows him as Lightning," Louise pointed to a boy with shaggy red hair. Garth had a yellow shirt and blue shorts.

"That's Chuck, but he's called Bouncy, for obvious reasons," Louise pointed to the rotund boy with spiky hair.

"That's Brainy, I mean Querl, but he's called Brainy," Violet blushed slightly.

"And that's Brin, but he'll bite your head off if you don't call him Timber Wolf, literally," Louise pointed to the guy with black hair and amber eyes. He had on an orange shirt and gray shorts. "They say he's got a bad past. Anyone who doesn't cross his path should consider themselves lucky," Louise finished ominously.

The six boys walked over to the girls.

"Louise, looking stunning as ever," Cos smiled at her.

"Rokk," Louise grinned. "Looking pompous as ever."

"Excuse me?" Cos asked as he stepped closer to her.

"You heard me," Louise stuck her head in front of Cos. "Find another girl to bother, 'cause this one is tired of you."

Tinya smiled at Louise's audacity. Cos laughed.

"I don't think I heard you right," Cos narrowed his eyes menacingly.

Louise angrily took a breath in.

"Leave her alone, man," Kell shook his head.

"I can fight my battles, thank you," Louise glared at him.

"I'm just trying to help," Kell said offended.

"Whatever," Louise rolled her eyes.

"Violet, how are you?" Brainy asked.

"I'm good," Violet said, trying to avoiding a blush. "And you?"

"Doing well. Did you get the science the notes, because I could, um let you copy mine if you didn't get them," Brainy looked down at his feet.

"I could use a refresher," Violet smiled.

"Cool," Brainy nodded. "I'll give them to you at lunch."

Tinya narrowed her eyes at the so-called Timber Wolf. _Man, if you look past that frown he's gorgeous, like REALLY gorgeous…I should probably stop this train of thought…_

"Who's your new friend, babe?" Cos catcalled.

"Excuse me?" Louise asked angrily. "I'm NOT responding to a derogatory comment like that! If you-"

"I'm Tinya Wazzo. Don't worry about introducing yourself, Jerk," Tinya said fed-up with Cos.

"I don't take insults from strangers, bitc-" Cos was interrupted when he was shoved by Timber Wolf.

"You the president's daughter?" he grunted.

"Someone remembered," Tinya drawled out slowly. "Just stay out of my way, and you'll do fine," she spat. The bell rang and Tinya turned, heading towards class.

Timber Wolf grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her closer. "No. One. Talks. To. Me. Like. That," he snarled. A flicker of fear flashed on Tinya's face, causing Timber Wolf to loosen his grasp on the girl. Tinya pulled away and headed towards class.

_What the sprock just happened? Here is Ms. Empress's room. What a dumb name._

Tinya walked into the expansive classroom and took a seat in the back. She tossed her backpack to the side and put her books on the table. On either side of her were Louise and Violet.

Suddenly, a green haired lady walked into the room. "Great. Another brat to teach," she mumbled. "Class, we have a new student, Tinya. Ms. Wazzo, I don't take lip from no one, so you'd best behave yourself in my class. Now, take out your books and turn to page 567. Answer all of the questions correctly and you might pass this pop quiz."

Tinya popped her bubble gum bubble and started on the quiz.

_This is great- my first class with a total frell-witch teacher._ After half-hour everyone was done and Ms. Empress didn't have a chance to assign homework because the bell had just rung.

"So," Louise caught up with Tinya and Violet. "What's your next-"

"Sprock," Violet and Louise mumbled.

"What happened?" Tinya asked.

"It's just a bunch of jerks from earlier," Violet said.

"Right," Tinya nodded. "Kell, Cos, Garth and Brin," she said. The girls turned their attention towards the guys who were leaning against the wall.

"Bouncy and Brainy aren't that bad," Violet chipped in.

"Cos is a jerk, Lightning is a hothead, Kell is arrogant and Timber Wolf is scary," Louise added. The girls walked past the guys, silently. Kell and Brin's eyes traveled with the girls.

_Was Kell just checking Louise out? I sure hope Timber Wolf wasn't checking me out, for his sake. _

After two more classes, Biology with Mr. Mano and Technology with Mr. Tharok, it was time for PE. The girls went to the locker room and changed.

"I am Coach Persuader and this is Coach Validus. You will do exactly what we tell you and you WILL NOT ask us why! Do you understand?" Coach Persuader bellowed.

"Yes Sir," was the collective answer from the group.

"Today we will be playing football. There is the red team and there is the yellow team. Do you understand?" Coach Persuader bellowed. He blew his whistle. "Kell, Timber Wolf, Bouncy, Louise, Violet, and new girl- Yellow team!"

The six kids put on a yellow jersey and stood to one side of the room.

"Lightning, Cos, Brainy, Irma, Nura, Luornu- Red team!" he announced. They put on red jerseys and everyone followed Coach Validus and Coach Persuader outside.

At kick-off, Kell got the football and made a run for the end zone. He passed the ball to Timber Wolf, who passed it to Bouncy, who scored. Then, the yellow team kicked it off to the red.

Cos caught it and tossed it to Brainy, who didn't get very far, but managed to pass the football to Lightning, who scored it into the end zone.

The carried on like this for a while, with the girls barely doing anything. Kell passed

Louise the ball once and she scored a touchdown, but that was about it.

Nearing the end of class, the yellow and red teams were head-to-head. One more score for the yellow and they would win.

The red team kicked it off and Kell caught it, but was tackled by Lightning. He passed the ball to Louise who frantically passed it down to Bouncy. Bouncy was tackled, but Timber Wolf caught the ball and continued on. Violet was cornered, as was Tinya. The red team came for Timber Wolf and he threw the ball to Tinya, who was closet to the end zone. She caught it, but surrounded by eight players.

_Sprock! What do I do? _

Violet distracted the guys for a split-second and Tinya reached the end zone. Cheers were heard around.

"How did she do that?" Coach Persuader asked. Coach Validus shrugged. "Nice going, Phantom!"

"Phantom?" Tinya asked.

"You disappeared like a Phantom," Coach Persuader explained. "Hurry up, ya'll have your next class in five minutes."

"Nice job," Kell and Bouncy high-fived Tinya. Louise and Violet had already gone to the locker rooms.

"Good play," Timber Wolf narrowed his eyes at her before walking off.

"Thanks," she said confidently.

--

"You could have told us you were a jock," Louise teased as the girls walked into the cafeteria.

"I'm not," Tinya argued. The girls joined the lines and then sat down with their food.

"Who's your new friend?" a blonde-haired girl asked. She was with two other platinum blonde girls.

"Hey Irma," Violet greeted. The three girls sat down, across from Louise, Violet and Tinya.

"I'm Tinya, and you are?"

"I'm Irma," the girl with a pink-polka dotted shirt and white frill skirt said.

"I'm Luornu, but call me Lulu or Trip," the girl with an orange, purple and white dress smiled at Tinya.

"I'm Nura," a girl with a silver shirt and white capris said.

"Cool," Tinya poked at her lunch. "Um…Is my meatloaf supposed to move?"

"It happens," Violet sympathized.

"Don't you have to," Louise looked around. "Exchange notes with Brainy?" she whispered mockingly.

"Ha ha," Violet rolled her eyes. "In fact, I do," she picked up her tray and left the table to talk with Brainy.

"Just ask him out already!" Tinya called to Violet, who immediately reddened.

"They're so cute together," Nura commented.

"So," Luornu started. "You're new here, right? Where were you before?"

"Does it matter?" Tinya drank some milk. "Why are you called Trip?"

"Oh," Lulu smiled. "Two years ago, when we were freshmen, we were played basketball. Coach Persuader nicknamed me Triplicate, because I made three times the baskets of anyone else. The name stuck," Lulu explained.

"Have you got a nickname yet?" Irma asked gently.

"I'm Phantom," Tinya slowed down when she noticed all of the guys staring at their table.

"What's with all of the guys mooning over us?" she asked.

Louise rolled her eyes. "Lightning is like in love with Irma here and vice versa," she smirked as Irma started to blush.

"No I don't," she said defensively.

"Bouncy like Lulu and Cos is a jerky son of a frell," Louise finished.

"You forgot that Kell likes you," Nura added.

"No he doesn't," she scoffed.

"What about Timber Wolf?" Lulu asked. "He normally doesn't look our way…unless," everyone turned towards Tinya.

"What did you do to him?" Louise asked as her eyes widened.

"Whatever," Tinya leaned back into her chair. The bell rang right after the five girls had dumped their trash into the trashcan.

"Wait up, guys," Violet caught up to the group.

"What class do you have next?" Lulu asked.

Tinya scanned her schedule. "I have…Zoology with Mr. Ron-Karr, then English with Mr. Imperiex and then Psychology with Ms. Esper."

"Awesome!" Nura exclaimed. "We'll have next period together."

Louise and Irma went to English class, Violet and Lulu headed to Math and Tinya followed Nura to Zoology.

After Zoology and English, Tinya went to Psychology and saw a bunch of familiar faces.

_Great. 7__th__ Period is full of those jerk-jocks. _

Tinya took a seat next to Violet. "What the sprock is the point of psychology?"

Just then, Ms. Esper walked in. "Children," she started. "I'll be assigning a project today. It will be due Friday."

She passed around some packets. "I want you and your partner to delve inside each other's mind and truly understand the way they think. It's not going to be easy, psychology never is. I'll be assigning partners."

Everyone groaned. "Let's see…Chuck and Luornu, Kell and Louise, Rokk and Nura, Garth and Irma, Violet and Querl, and Brin and Tinya. Any questions? No, you may not switch partners, Louise. No questions? Alright, get with your partner and start working."

_Is she insane? Why the sprock did I get assigned to 'delve inside the mind' of Timber Wolf? I might as well finish the project. I am SO switching electives. _

Tinya approached Brin and sighed. "Look, I don't want to be here, either. Let's just finish it up so we never have to do this again," she sat down next to Brin.

"So, your name is Brin," she smiled.

"Don't call me that," he growled.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to talk to a lady?" Tinya scoffed.

"No," Brin looked away. "My mother died when I was a child."

"I'm sorry," Tinya put her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want to know about me?" he asked.

"Enough to do the essay?" she batted her eyelashes innocently. "Why don't just take turns asking each other questions?"

"Fine with me," he mumbled.

"I'll go first. Why are you…like this?"

"Like what?"

"Angry, alone, sad?"

"I had a bad childhood," he grit his teeth. "Why are you…like you?"

"Like what?" she countered.

"Sarcastic, teasing, playful, annoying?"

"I think I'm sarcastic so I don't have to show my real feelings," she said mockingly.

Brin slammed his fists on the desk. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have one, Puppy," Tinya said innocently.

"What did you call me?" he snarled.

"Puppy," she grinned

**Alright, I know there wasn't much TW/PG in the chapter, but more is on its way. I know it's a bit long, but I wanted to establish everything in this chappie so I can do more things later on.**

**Bffl, can I use Mia as a love interest for Cham? If so, both of them will make their appearance in the next chapter.**

**I'll try to update regularly, but I can't guarantee anything, because of school. Sprock you, homework!**

**Anyhoo, Please leave a review! **


	2. Tuesday

**Author's Note: **Arolen is Arden Anam's OC and she requested that I add her into this chapter as guest-star. Louise Laine is MY OC and is paired with Kell-El. Keep in mind that there are NO powers! Here is Tinya's schedule. I mentioned all of the classes in the last chappie, but it might be helpful to have a list here. Her classes aren't standard, because 31st Century curriculum is different than the homework and classes WE get. If you look close enough, you might see similarities between the class and the teacher. That's me being a nerd...

Homeroom: Ms. Empress

1st Period: Art with Ms. EMERALD Empress

2nd Period: Biology with Mr. Mano

3rd Period: Technology with Mr. Tharok

4th Period: PE with Coach Persuader and Coach Validus

Lunch

5th Period: Zoology with Mr. Ron-Karr

6th Period: English with Mr. Imperiex

7th Period: Psychology with Ms. Esper

--

_Great! School again…_

Tinya got off of the bus and walked into the school. She passed by the front office and saw Nura sitting there, with her legs crossed.

"Don't tell me you got into trouble," Tinya teased.

"No," Nura shook her head. "I'm here because the school wants to assign me a shadow."

"Right," Tinya nodded.

Nura sighed. "I think her name is Arolen, but I'm not sure."

"Have fun," Tinya waved and she walked off. She walked passed a few rooms until she reached the newsroom, where Louise was working.

"Good morning," Louise looked up from her computer.

"Have fun with your psychology assignment?" Violet added.

Tinya scoffed. "It was so sprockin' hard to get an answer from Puppy. What about you guys? I bet you enjoyed yours a lot…"

"Puppy?" Louise asked, amused.

"Sue me," Tinya shrugged. "So, how did your assignments go?"

"It was fun. Brainy's really fun to hang out with," Violet said.

"I just want this project to be over. I can't stand Kell," Louise mumbled.

Tinya started spinning around in her chair. "I wonder if we'll get in trouble if we try to-"

"Hey Lu, hey Vi!" a short boy walked into the newsroom. "Hello there," he said un-smoothly to Tinya.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Tinya cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm Reep, but call me Cham," he puffed his chest out. "And you?"

"I'm Tinya," she said, still amused by Cham's behavior.

"I was sick yesterday! Don't tell me you replaced me!" Cham cried.

"How could we replace you?" Violet asked. "You never had a position worth replacing!"

"Fine, be that way," Cham said melodramatically.

"Okay," Tinya said slowly.

"It's time to go," Louise picked up her purse and backpack and led the four friends out the door.

"Reep, you're okay," Luornu walked towards him.

"Yeah, I'm good," he smiled.

"What's this?" Louise picked up a flier off the floor.

_**Junior's Annual Formal**_

_What: The annual dance that comes around this time of year_

_Where: The school gym_

_When: Friday, 8 PM_

_Who: the Juniors_

_**Be there! **_

"Cool," Violet exclaimed. "I totally forgot about the formal they hold every year!"

"So you guys are going?" Tinya asked.

"If you guys go," Louise answered.

Just then, the bell rung and they four friends headed to class. After homeroom with Ms. Empress, Tinya had Biology with Mr. Mano and Technology with Mr. Tharok.

"I was hoping to avoid them," Loiuse mumbled as they walked past the jocks.

"I was wondering where you were," Cos stopped Cham.

"I was sick," Cham shrugged.

"I bet," Cos laughed. Louise turned red with anger.

"You big bully!" she slapped Cos. "I am SO tired of your derogatory comments, your put-downs and just about everything else you do!"

"Go Louise," Tinya cheered for her friend.

"WHAT THE SPROCK?" Cos rubbed his cheek and walked off, with his buddies right behind him.

The guys walked into the locker room. "That bitch needs to get laid," Cos mumbled.

Kell pushed Cos against the lockers. "What is your problem? Louise is kind, audacious, smart, witty, curious, kickass, incredibly hot-"

"Don't tell me you like her," Cos rolled his eyes.

"Not. The. Point." Kell growled. "You should at least respect her," Kell let go of Cos, leaving him to fall on the ground.

After the guys changed, they walked into the gym and waited for Coach Persuader and Coach Validus.

--

"What a frell!" Louise mumbled as she walked into the girl's locker room. "My hand is killing me," she said as she rubbed her knuckle.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Tinya smirked.

"So the rumors are true?" Irma asked them.

"Yup. Louise slapped Cos right into silence," Violet smiled.

"Not that one," Irma laughed.

"We were talking about the one that says Kell likes you," Lulu chipped in.

"I DON'T SPROCKIN' KNOW!" Louise exclaimed.

"Wow," Tinya looked taken back. "Defensive."

--

The girls met up with the guys and the coaches in the gym. After a vigorous PE session, everyone headed back to the locker room to change. Not long after that, it was time for lunch.

"Hey guys," Nura joined the five girls and Cham at the table. She was followed by a younger girl, 13 at the most. "This is my shadow," she introduced each of her friends to the young girl.

"I'm Arolen," she introduced herself as she took a seat.

"Arolen," Tinya started. "Wanna tell us a little about yourself?"

"I like blue and green and yellow, I REALLY like M&Ms, my favorite classes are technology and flying and…I started a food fight in the cafeteria of my old school," Arolen smiled mischievously.

"I don't believe that," Violet challenged.

"Yeah," Arolen sighed. "I didn't. But still, I've done some crazy stuff. Consider yourself lucky that you people haven't run into me after I've had a frappachino…"

"Wow," Irma laughed. "That's an impressive record."

"Arolen," Cham asked. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to know that you're not going to score a date with me," she took a large bite of her moving meatloaf surprise.

--

"Dude!" Lightning exclaimed. "Stop looking at her!"

"I wasn't," Kell justified.

"Yeah," Bouncy rolled his eyes. "And Brainy doesn't like Violet."

"How did I get dragged into this?" Brainy said defensively.

"You going to ask her to the Junior Formal?" Timber Wolf grunted.

"I wish," Kell sighed. "She wouldn't go out with a guy like me," he poked at his lunch.

"Stop being so melodramatic," Lightning rolled his eyes.

"Lightning," Cos asked. "Are you taking Irma to the dance?"

Lightning scoffed. "Do you even have to ask that?"

Bouncy and Brainy looked at him confused.

"She is SO into me," Lightning said cockily. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

"I'm going to ask Trip," Bouncy announced. "She seems nice."

"Are you going to the formal?" Brainy asked Timber Wolf.

"Maybe," Timber Wolf answered.

"With who, I wonder?" Lightning and Cos said at the same time. Timber Wolf growled.

"I bet you twenty bucks Timber Wolf will ask that new girl out," Kell smiled.

"Yeah," Timber Wolf said in mock-excitement. "Then, we can all go on a septuple date!"

"Except Cos wouldn't be able to score a date," Bouncy added. Lightning, Kell, Timber Wolf and Brainy high-fived him.

--

After lunch, Zoology and English, Tinya headed towards Psychology.

_Yay! My favorite class…Psych-sprockin'-ology. _

"Class," Ms. Esper walked into the classroom. "Get with your partners and start working!"

Tinya walked over Brin and put her usual smug smile. "Hey there, Puppy!"

Said 'Puppy' growled. "Can we just get back to work?"

"Sure," she took a seat.

During class, Tinya and Brin learned a lot more about each other. In what felt like no time at all, the bell had rung and the day was over.

Louise and Violet met Tinya outside of the school.

"Have fun?" Louise asked in her curious manner?

"We heard a whole lot of laughing from your direction," Violet added, referring to their last class.

"Yeah," Tinya said truthfully. "It was fun. Now, the most important question- have you and Kell hooked up yet?"

Louise's face softened. "I learned that he wasn't as bad as I thought. I shouldn't have judged him."

"Can I talk to you?" Timber Wolf walked behind the girls.

"Sure," Tinya said cautiously. She followed him towards the fountain. "What did you want to talk about?"

"_No other girl has ever made me feel this way," Timber Wolf told her softly. _

"_Wha-" Tinya started but was cut off by Timber Wolf's lips crashing upon hers. It felt like heaven._

"Are you there?" Timber Wolf asked, waking her up from her daydream.

"Umm…" a small blush was forming on Tinya's face. "What?"

"I just wanted to thank you. Not many people talk to me, let alone treat me, I wouldn't say nicely exactly…" Timber Wolf scratched the back of his neck.

"I get it," Tinya smiled. "Can I go now?" she batted her eyeslashes innocently.

"Sure," Timber Wolf said, masking his disappointment.

Tinya walked away, but stopped and turned around. "Bye Puppy," she grinned.

**Tuesday- Complete! Guess what the next chapter is called…I put ten dollars on Wednesday! **

**Bffl, thanks for letting me use Mia! She'll be in the next chappie for sure!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside…**


	3. Wednesday

**Author's Note: **Skittles and Drew are the LadyProtecta's OCs and she asked me to add them into the story. Also, Bffl's OC, Mis makes a cameo appearance here. I got the ipod idea from doombunny13 who makes the COOLEST iLegionnaires pics on DA. I can't draw worth a sprock…I hope my writing makes up for it! I don't believe in cliques, labels, titles or any of that sprock. When I mention it in the story, I don't mean it as offense to ANYONE. For the record, I DO like the songs that PG likes (it's mentioned in the chappie). If anyone wants to see the results of my contest, here's the link. It's being updated constantly and the winners aren't all posted…YET! Just connect the spaces- http: /www. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 22115/ 7939640/1/

**--**

_School is actually worth coming to now! _

Tinya hopped off the bus and walked towards Louise and Violet, both of which were right outside the school entrance.

"Morning," Tinya waved to her friends.

"How are you?" Louise asked.

"Tired," Tinya smirked.

The three girls started walking towards the building.

"How are Brainy and Kell?" Tinya raised an eyebrow.

"Kell was fine the last time I saw him," Louise shrugged.

"Check it out!" Cham walked into the newsroom. He smoothly slid a hand down the new jacket he had on. It had the school's emblem on the front and Cham's name on the back.

"Spiffy," Violet smiled.

"Thanks! It's for the football team!" Cham said excitedly.

"You're on the football team?" Tinya, Louise and Violet said at the same time.

"Of course!" Cham puffed up proudly. "I've got the most important job! I'm the hydration facilitator!"

"You're the water boy?" Violet snorted.

Cham frowned, "It doesn't sound that cool when you say it like that," he mumbled.

"Sorry buddy," Louise pat him on the back while Tinya stifled a laugh.

Suddenly, Luornu jumped into the room with a giant grin on her face.

"What happened to you?" Louise asked curiously.

"Bouncy just asked me to the dance!" she squealed.

"That's awesome!" Tinya replied.

"Wha-" Cham started but was interrupted by the bell. The five friends left the newsroom, Luornu turning right and the others turning left.

"So," Tinya looked around. "Any games coming up soon?"

"Actually," Cham was bouncing with excitement. "We have one to-"

"Tomorrow night," Cos finished Cham's sentence.

"Really?" Tinya asked.

"We're playing against Takron-Galtos," Timber Wolf added. Cos, Lightning, Kell, Timber Wolf, Bouncy and Brainy all wore the same jacket as Cham.

"So you guys are on the football team?" Tinya asked, amused.

"We are," Kell smiled at Louise, who surprisingly smiled back.

"The New Metropolis Legionnaires will beat the sprock out of the Takron-Galtos Criminals!" Cham high-fived the guys on the team.

"What are you kids doing in the hall?" Ms. Empress scolded. "Shoo! Get to class!"

The group scattered as they divided into their classes. Homeroom, Art, Biology and Technology went fast. Soon enough, the girls had to head to the gym.

"Will we see you guys at the football game?" Brainy asked more shy than usual.

"I'm coming," Violet answered.

"Same here!" Cham exclaimed.

--

For PE, everyone had to run track. It was exhausting to say the least. The girls got together and walked to the cafeteria.

"Sprock," Tinya moaned. "I am SO hungry!"

Everyone got their lunches and sat down.

"So are you and-" Cham suddenly stopped. "Who is that?" he whispered.

A petite blonde haired girl walked by. She had on a green shirt that said 'No Animal Testing' and an emblem of a mouse taking a pop quiz. She wore dark wash jeans and a brown zip-up sweatshirt, half-way zipped.

"Go talk to her!" Nura urged.

"Do you think I should?" Cham said unsurely.

"Who wouldn't like you Cham?" Irma gave a friendly laugh.

Cham smiled and picked up his lunch tray and walked over to where the girl was sitting.

As soon as he left, Violet's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?...GO AWAY!...Bye Drew," she hung up.

"Who was that?" Tinya snickered.

"THAT was my little brother, Drew," Violet rolled her eyes.

_Flashback- Last Night_

"_Is it true Vi?" Drew asked incredulously. _

"_Is what true? DREW CONNEL DID YOU READ MY DIARY?" Violet cried as she snatched her diary from Drew._

"_Why do you even keep a diary if no one's supposed to read it?" Drew whined._

"_Did you-" Violet started. _

"_Cute, blonde, smart? Brainy, seriously?" Drew grinned. Violet blushed. _

"_I can't believe you!" Violet let her mouth hang agape. Drew shrugged._

"_It's what I do," Drew smiled at his big sister._

_End of Flashback _

"So you _do_ like him," Louise grinned.

"The point is you guys are lucky you don't have annoying little brothers," Violet picked up her phone. "Drew?...NO!...What about Ayla?...I thought so…Bye."

"So your brother is trying to hook you up with your crush," Nura wagged her spoon up and down for effect.

Violet sighed. "Ya'll don't have anything better than to talk about guys?"

"Nope," Tinya stated simply.

--

"Skit?...What do you want?..No!...NO!...Don't you have school?...I thought so." Brainy hung up on his little sister.

"Little Skittles got a phone?" Bouncy asked.

"I wish she hadn't," Brainy mumbled. "She's constantly checking up on me to see if I've asked Violet out yet."

"Have you?" Lightning chewed his burger.

"I was thinking about it…" Brainy started.

"Not this again!" Kell sighed. "Don't keep throwing pity parties, Brainy."

"Just ask her out already. The worst she can say is no," Cos poked at his chicken…or was it potato?

"You're right," Brainy nodded. He got up and walked towards Violet.

--

"I'm going to get dessert," Violet straightened her shirt. "Do I look okay?"

Tinya rolled her eyes. "Just go," she said.

Violet got up and walked towards the dessert table, aka Brainy.

"Hey!" Tinya cried as she noticed Louise looking through her ipod. "What are you doing?"

"It Ends Tonight, My Immortal, Leave Out All the Rest?" Louise scoffed. "What are you, emo?"

"No," Tinya crossed her arms. "I just like those songs."

"Sure," Louise handed Tinya the ipod.

--

After lunch, everyone headed to their next classes. Tinya had Zoology and English, and now it was time for Psychology.

"Is that a smile on your face?" Tinya asked Louise. "Are you actually happy about this class?...Or maybe it's your partner," she grinned.

Louise blew a hair out of her face. "Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

Violet, Louise and Tinya walked into Ms. Esper's classroom and took a seat next to their partners. Ms. Esper walked in and told them to start working on their projects. "These are due tomorrow after class," she warned.

Tinya took out her books and looked at Timber Wolf. "I'm almost done Puppy, but I need a little more information on you," she smiled at him.

"Like what?" Timber Wolf asked.

"What do you do for fun?"

"I play sports, surf the net and bake," he answered.

"You bake?" Tinya asked, shocked. "Okay…What do look for in a girl?"

"Um…" he thought for a moment. "I look someone caring, sweet, and nice."

Tinya scoffed. "Okay…"

The rest of class continued on in this manner and before they knew the bell had rung and it was time to go home.

--

As soon as Tinya got home, she went online to see if any of her friends were up for a chat.

**LoSH Chatroom**

**PhantomGirl17 has logged in. **

**SuperCuteStarReporter: **We were wondering when you'd come!

**PhantomGirl17: **We?

**ShrinkingViolet101**: We're all here!

**PhantomGirl17**: Whateva….

**SaturnGirlPsychic:** SQUEE! Ur not gonna B-leeve what just happened!

**TriplicateGirl45**: What?

**DreamGirlDreamer**: Hothead just asked her out to the dance

**LightningLad- Mekt! You're gonna pay!: **I heard that!

**TimberWolf**: No duh.

**StuddliestCham:** I GOT A DATE!

**SuperCuteStarReporter:** ….

**ANIMALS4EVA**: If ur gonna be like that…JK!

**SuperCuteStarReporter:** Who R U?

**StuddliestCham:** This is Mia. I've GTG

**ANIMALS4EVA:** Same here. C ya!

**Studdliest Cham has logged off**

**ANIMALS4EVA has logged off**

**DJSkit has logged in**

**DJSkit: **Wazzup my homies in the hiz house?

**Brainiac5.1**: Anita!!

**DJSkit:** QUERL!

**ShrinkingViolet101**: Ur Brainy's sis?

**DJSkit**: Ur Brainy's gf?

**Brainiac5.1**: Go away Skit!

**DJSkit**: B like dat then!

**DJSkit has logged off**

**ShrinkingViolet101: **I've gtg get ready for my date 2nite.

**PhantomGirl17:** No way!

**Brainaic5.1:** I'm still here…I've gtg 2…

**Brainiac5.1 has logged off**

**ShrinkingViolet101 has logged off**

**LightningLad- Mekt! You're gonna pay! has logged off**

**SaturnGirlPsychic has logged off**

**TimberWolf: **What happened to them?

**PhantomGirl17: **idk…

**TimberWolf**: r u coming 2 the game 2moro nite?

**PhantomGirl**: U want me 2?

**CosI'm-in-charge-OHYEAH! has logged off**

**PhantomGirl17: **I didn't even know he was here…

**TimberWolf**: Cos does that

**BouncingBoy3090:** Is Trip here?

**TriplicateGirl45:** I'm here

**BoucingBoy3090:** You're really cute…

**TriplicateGirl:** … Thanks!

**BouncingBoy3090: **GAH! I wasn't s'possed to say that…

**BouncingBoy3090 has logged off**

**TriplicateGirl45: **What happened? I hope Bouncy's okay…

**TriplicateGirl45 has logged off**

**SupermanX**: Finally! Some peace and quiet!

**SuperCuteStarReporter:** If ya want quiet, don't be in a chatroom genius!

**SupermanX:** What's ur prob?

**SuperCuteStarReporter:** …YOU!

**SupermanX**: ME?

**SuperCuteStarReporter:** You heard me! You're big fat pompous is in my frickin' way!

**SupermanX:** …That's Cos…

**SuperCuteStarReporter:** YOU'RE COMPANY IS WHO YOU KEEP IT WITH!

**SuperCuteStarReporter has logged off**

**SupermanX has logged off**

**DreamGirlDreamer has logged off**

**PhantomGirl17:**…So it's just us now?

**TimberWolf:** I guess…

**PhantomGirl:** …

**TimberWolf:** I never asked u what kind of guys u liked

**PhantomGirl17:** Let's just say I like tall, dark and handsome

**PhantomGirl17 has logged off**

--

That's the end! I know there wasn't much TW/PG, but this was a filler chappie. Next chappie's got the football game and the last one has the dance. Don't worry! There will be more TW/PG!

Please leave a review!


	4. Thursday

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own ANYTHING but a truckload of homework.

--

The next day at school, Tinya met up with Louise and Violet in the newsroom.

"Good morning," Violet greeted her. Tinya returned it with a sour expression.

"What happened?" Louise stifled a laugh.

"I'm scarred for life," Tinya plopped down onto one of the chairs. "I went into Mr. Imperiex's room because I forgot my book in there and I saw Imperiex making out with Empress on his desk. That is so gross," Tinya almost turned green.

"Oh my god," Louise grinned. "That's so funny!"

Tinya looked at her angrily.

"Sorry," Louise held her hands in defeat.

"Where's Cham?" Violet looked around.

"I bet he's with that blonde, Mia," Tinya answered.

"Nah, he's probably just hanging out with the guys. The football game IS today," Louise sipped her coffee.

--

"WHOO!" Cham high-fived his teammates.

"Okay…" Bouncy said.

"We're going to beat Takron-Galtos BAD!" Cham said excitedly.

"Yeah," Bouncy exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you be with your little-" Cos stopped under Kell's glare.

"Cham, Kell and Brainy have been looking for Violet and Louise," Lightning smirked. "Any idea where they are?"

"They're always in the-" Cham stopped when he saw Mia walk down the hall.

"Hi Cham," Mia pecked him on the cheek. "I can't wait for the game tonight," she smiled at him before walking away.

"Where's Timber Wolf?" Bouncy changed the subject quickly.

--

Timber Wolf knew he should have been standing with his friends, but something had possessed him to stand outside of the newsroom, where Tinya usually spent the mornings. The door slammed open, and Tinya walked out of the room, flipping her hair.

Her black denim mini-skirt immediately caught Timber Wolf's attention. She looked stunning in whatever she wore, although this particular outfit really accentuated her long legs.

"Tinya, hi," Timber Wolf walked up to her.

"Puppy, good to know you're still on the face of the planet," she greeted.

"Yeah," Timber Wolf scratched his neck nervously. "I don't really do this, but here goes nothing. Do you want to-" the bell rung, interrupting Timber Wolf from asking Tinya to the dance.

"I've got to go, see you around!" Tinya walked off to her class. After Art and Biology, Tinya, Louise and Violet had some time to chat.

Louise and Violet's phones went off simultaneously and both answered. Louise smiled at her text message and replied to it before putting her phone away and Violet scowled at the message she got.

"Drew!" she mumbled.

"What happened?" Tinya asked. Louise snickered as Violet took a deep breath.

"My brother decided it would be a good idea to take a pic of Brainy and me kissing- for the first time!" Violet cried. She showed Tinya the picture Drew had sent her via phone.

"Wow," Tinya smiled. "Looks like you two go busy," she grinned. Violet just blushed.

"You guys are horrible!" she laughed. "What about you Louise?"

"I didn't get any-" Louise stopped as Tinya grabbed her phone.

Violet looked at the phone and Tinya started singing. "Kell and Louise, sittin' in a tree-"

"Shut it!" Louise grabbed her phone. The girls burst into laughter.

--

"Dude, stop checking her out!" Garth cried.

"I wasn't doing anything," Kell and Timber Wolf said at the same time.

"Okay…" Garth munched on some chips from his locker.

"Have you guys got dates yet?" Cos walked up to the guys.

"I'm going with Trip," Bouncy blushed.

"Mia and I are going together!" Cham said excitedly.

"Um, I'll be escorting Violet," Brainy said softly.

"I've got the hottest blonde at school, Irma Ardeen," Garth smiled as he ate his chips.

"I've got to go," Timber Wolf and Kell said at the same time, again.

"Did you guys practice or something?" Garth put his chips away and walked over to class.

--

"Louise," Kell caught up to the beauty. "Want me to hold your books for you?"

Louise scoffed. "I HATE chauvinist pigs who don't think I can't hold my own books. Newsflash, I've done it for seventeen years, I can-"

"I meant like, if your arms are tired. Please?" Kell asked her.

"What's gotten into you?" Louise asked as she handed her books to Kell.

--

"Tinya!" Timber Wolf caught her right before class.

"Yeah? Didn't you want to ask me something?" Tinya twirled some of her hair, but stopped when she realized how PREPPY she looked when she did it.

"Do you want to-" the bell rung again and the two were forced to part ways.

"Tell me later, okay?" Tinya walked off.

--

After Technology and PE, it was time for lunch. The girls grabbed a meal and sat down.

"So," Violet started. "Did you get a date yet, guys?"

"I'm going with Garth," Irma said happily.

"I've got Bouncy!" Luornu picked at her macaroni and cheese, or was it corn?

"Brainy asked me last night!" Violet squealed.

"I think Timber Wolf is trying to ask me," Tinya sipped some milk.

"You think?" Louise asked.

"At least it's better than you and Kell. Why did you call him a chauvinist?" Tinya asked.

Louise shrugged. "I probably shouldn't have. Kell got what he wanted though."

"WAY too many guys have asked me," Nura shook her head. "I'm still waiting for the right one…"

--

"Cham, you up for some practice?" Kell asked.

"Mind getting us some water?" Cos added.

"Ha ha," Cham rolled his eyes.

"So the exponent divided by the square of the trinomial raised to the angle of the quadrilateral minus the GCF, given the probability of the complement of Event Z added to the product of the line, put in slope-intercept form equals x?" Bouncy asked warily.

"Absolutely!" Brainy applauded.

"I'll be right back," Timber Wolf got up.

"Same here," Kell walked to the water fountain, where Louise was.

--

"Louise," Kell put his hands in his pockets. "Do you want to go to the dance, with me?"

Louise sighed as she picked up some pudding from the dessert line. Her blazing emerald eyes met his laidback, yet anxious lime-green ones for what felt like forever.

"Sure," Louise smiled. Her expression faded as it turned serious. "One pigheaded sexist move you make and you'll be dancing alone for the evening."

Louise turned away, but snuck a look at Kell. "By the way, the only reason I agreed is because I need some arm candy," she winked and walked off.

--

Timber Wolf caught up to Tinya, who was throwing away her trash.

"Tinya," Timber Wolf caught her attention.

"Yeah?" Tinya looked at him expectantly.

"Would you like to-" the lunch bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. Timber Wolf growled and Tinya gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," she said before heading to class.

--

After the school day was over, everyone head home to prepare for the game against Takron-Galtos.

Around six, Tinya arrived at the New Metropolis High football stadium. Everyone there wore a golden T-shirt with the school's symbol, an L in a circle. Even Tinya had worn one.

Tinya walked around, looking for her friends, but was greeted with the sigh of her ex-boyfriend.

"Jo!" Tinya ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Timber Wolf was walking by and saw Tinya embrace Jo Nah, the quarterback of Takron-Galtos.

--

"Jo!" Tinya released him, but saw he had on TG colors. "You're on the Takron-Galtos team?"

"Yeah," Jo exclaimed. "Awesome, huh?"

"Yeah," Tinya said halfheartedly.

"What happened?" Jo cupped her chin.

"Don't do that," Tinya shrugged away his touch. Something beyond her comprehension had made her repulse at Jo's touch.

"Why? You're my girlfriend," Jo kissed her.

"Stop!" Tinya distanced herself. "We're not dating anymore."

"What happened to you?" Jo smirked.

"What happened to you?" Tinya looked disgusted. She walked away, but not before slapping Jo Nah.

--

"Hey!" Louise motioned for Tinya to come sit with her. "You know where Vi is?"

"Probably wishing Brainy good luck," Tinya and Louise laughed.

--

"Can I get some good luck?" Cos called out to a girl who was walking by him.

"Excuse me?" Nura flipped her hair back.

"Can I?" Cos stuck his lips out. Nura sighed.

"Close your eyes," Cos did as he was told. Nura picked up the puppy that was scampering to its owner and lifted him to Cos's lip. The puppy affectionately licked Cos and Nura set it down.

"I'm so sorry puppy," Nura apologized to the dog softly so Cos couldn't hear.

"Eager are we?" Cos grinned.

--

The game started as the Legionnaires kicked the ball off to the criminals. Jo Nah caught the ball and ran for it, but was aggressively tackled by Timber Wolf.

The Legionnaires intercepted the ball and Garth made a touchdown. They kicked it off to the Criminals and Timber Wolf tackled Jo Nah again, as he caught the ball.

The rest of the game continued in this fashion, until it was over. The Legionnaires won 56-14.

--

All of the girls ran down to where the guys were. Trip kissed Bouncy, Irma hugged Garth, Violet kissed Brainy while dodging their younger siblings, Louise pat Kell on the back and actually smiled at him, Nura rolled her eyes at Cos's pick up lines and Timber Wolf just growled in the distance.

"Great job!" Tinya ran up and hugged Timber Wolf.

"Shouldn't you be consoling your boyfriend?" Timber Wolf shook her off.

"What?" Tinya looked confused. "Oh! Jo Nah is a jerk," she nodded. "I laughed every time you tackled him."

"Really?" Timber Wolf asked her.

"Yup," Tinya leaned in and kissed him.

After they broke their kiss, Timber Wolf started. "What was that for?"

"I've wanted to do that for a while," Tinya confessed.

"I've wanted to do this all day," Timber Wolf sighed. "Will you go to dance with me?"

"Sure," Tinya nodded.

--

YAYZ! I finally updated! I hope you guys liked the TW/PG!

I'm holding a contest (yes I know another one). This is writing contest and the prompt is Kelouise. The fic can be as long or as short as you like and the winner will get a oneshot of their choice, written by me! Voting will start once a few more entries are submitted. Please send in your entries!

Please leave a review!


	5. Friday

Okay, this is the LAST chappie!

I hear that a few spin-offs might be written, I hope they are! .

Actually, one of friends, cough-avearia-cough suggested I get a DA account. I've actually uploaded a few pics on it! I've got chibi Lightning Lad, chibi Phantom Girl, chibi Violet, Louise and Kell-El and Duo Damsel. My drawings aren't as good as others' pics, but I don't think they're that bad.

OH NOES!! Marth, I totally forgot to add you into the last chappie! I IS SO SORRY!! You were supposed to be a hyper cheerleader….I IS SO SORRY! You're in this chappie though!

For those of you unfamiliar with Marth, she's hyper, kinda loopy and pretty funny. Also, she has a slight….problem….Anyhoo, Marth goes by Marth, Lana and Tatiana. I hope its not TOO confusing!

Anyhoo, I don't own anything and LoSH belongs to….whoever owns it.

--

Tinya was so happy she felt like singing to school. Timber Wolf had asked her to the dance! She wasn't so sure what had attracted her to him, maybe his mysteriousness (if that's a word) or his looks got her attention at first. Afterwards, Tinya had realized that Brin had a heart of gold and courage. Not to mention how fun he was to tease…

Tinya took a deep breath in and adjusted the strap of her backpack. She flipped her ebony hair away from her face and walked into the school.

Every morning, Tinya would hang out with Violet and Louise right before class in the newsroom. As always, Tinya walked into the newsroom…..Utterly unprepared for the sight that she met.

Louise and Kell were against the far wall of the room, making out. As fast as she came in, she exited.

"Phantom, huh?" Violet asked outside in the hallway.

"You saw that?" Tinya asked uneasily.

Violet snorted. "Yeah, I accidentally walked in on them earlier."

"So," Violet changed the subject. "Are you excited about the dance tonight?"

"Yup," Tinya grinned. "I'm going with Timber Wolf!"

"No way," Violet's eyes widened. "You tamed the wolf!"

"I guess so," Tinya inwardly cheered.

--

After her morning classes and PE, it was time for lunch. Tinya joined Louise and Violet after getting her lunch.

"Where are the three blondes?" Tinya smirked as she unwrapped her granola bar, or was it frozen chocolate milk?

"We're," Imra started.

"Right," Lulu took a seat.

"Here," Nura finished.

"Don't do that," Louise laughed.

"Please," Violet added.

"I'm with them," Tinya motioned to Louise and Violet. "Where's Cham?"

"He's been having the time of his life with his girlfriend!" Lulu giggled. She showed the girls where Cham and Mia were sitting, feeding each other French fries.

"Talking about boyfriends and girlfriends," Tinya looked at Louise. "Did you have fun this morning?"

Louise blushed a little and was about to say something, then stopped. "Yes, I had a wonderful time. I hadn't realized how good of a kisser Kell is."

Imra, Lulu and Nura looked at Louise in shock.

"That's just shocking," Nura said warily.

"Didn't you once say, if Louise could hook up with Kell, then you'd hook up with Cos?" Imra inquired. Nura paled.

"No?" she answered.

"Are you guys going to the dance?" Louise asked.

"I'm going with Boucny," Lulu said dreamily.

"Garth is taking me," Imra chirped happily.

"I can guess who you're going with," Nura told Louise.

"I'm going with Timber Wolf," Phantom Girl drank some vitamin water, or was it milk?

"Really?" Nura asked. "Like, seriously?"

"Seriously?" Imra and Lulu said at the same time. "Sorry," they said simultaneously.

"It's not a big deal," Tinya shrugged.

"OMIGAWD!" a short little girl ran up to the table. "Are ya'll going to the dance?" she squealed.

"Yeah," Tinya said cautiously.

"You're new, right?" the hyper girl asked.

"Yeah….I'm Tinya," Tinya nodded her head slowly.

"We haven't introduced you to Marth yet, have we?" Violet snorted.

"Or Lana," Louise added.

"Who's Lana?" Tinya asked.

"Marth," Lulu answered.

"Thanks guys, but I go Marth or Tatiana now," Marth sat down. "Anyway, here's a flier for the dance," she passed around a few fliers.

"Cheese?" Tinya saw a drawing of cheese on her flier.

"Whoops," Marth laughed. "That was my lunch," she gave Tinya a yellow flier.

"I didn't realize you were on the dance committee, Marth," Imra said.

"I am," Marth nodded slowly. "I'll see you guys at the dance!" Marth zoomed off to pass around more fliers.

--

"Looks like Cos is the only one without a date," Lightning chuckled.

"Really?" Brainy inquired. "I would think the probability of Timber Wolf getting a date to be quite slim."

"Thanks," Timber Wolf said sarcastically. "You're too kind. Actually, I'm going with Tinya."

"The new girl?" Kell asked. He had been smiling all day.

"You gonna shed some light on WHY you've been all creepy-happy today?" Bouncy shivered.

"Louise," Kell answered.

"Ah," the rest of the guys nodded knowingly.

The lunch bell rung and the guys got up. Timber Wolf went to throw his trash away and saw Tinya.

"Hey Puppy!" Tinya greeted.

"Hey," Timber Wolf said.

"Are you excited for the dance?" Tinya asked.

"Maybe," Timber Wolf smirked.

--

A few classes followed lunch and soon the day was over. Tinya waved goodbye to her friends and went home.

At 8'o'clock sharp, Tinya walked into the newly decorated gym with Timber Wolf on her arm. Timber Wolf was in a standard tuxedo while Tinya had long, black, flowing dress that accentuated her curves. A white sash under the bust finished the outfit perfectly. Tinya had white heels and her long hair up in a bun.

"This looks fun," Tinya said happily.

"Want some punch?" Timber Wolf asked.

"I would love some," Tinya quickly pecked him on the cheek before walking off.

--

"No PDAs!" Ms. Empress yelled at a couple.

"Break it up!" Mr. Imperiex shooed another couple away.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Ms. Esper walked up to the two teachers. A silver haired man walked up to Ms. Esper and gave her some punch.

"Who're you?" Ms. Empress asked rudely.

"This is Mr. Ranzz, he teaches Physics and Earth Science," Ms. Esper entwined hands with him.

"I hate that student!" Ms. Empress and Mr. Imperiex said at the same time.

"You're probably talking about my brother," Mr. Ranzz slid his arm along Ms. Esper's waist.

Ms. Empress just grumbled before walking away, with Mr. Imperiex at her heels. Ms. Esper just burst into laughter.

"I don't get it," Mr. Ranzz said slowly.

--

"Hey, girl!" Violet greeted Tinya. Violet was in a formal violet gown and a green silk shrug. She had green pumps and black mesh glovelets too.

"Where's Timber Wolf?" Louise raised an eyebrow. Louise was in a gorgeous, sleeveless, scarlet dress that stopped at her knees. Her black hair was up in a bun with blue chopsticks and she had on dark blue jewelry and pumps.

"Where's Kell and Brainy?" Tinya retorted.

"Getting punch," Violet answered.

"Ya'll look AWESOME!" Marth exclaimed. She bounced around until she had to start the announcements.

--

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Marth cried out. "WELCOME TO THE JUNIOR FORMAL!!"

Everyone cheered. Timber Wolf walked up to Tinya and handed her punch.

"Thanks, Puppy," Tinya whispered.

"I am Tatiana, your host for the evening!" Marth announced. "This is DJ Skittles, your DJ for the evening! Let's START THE PARTY!"

Everyone cheered.

"As tradition, we have to start out the dance with a bunch of-," Marth/Tatiana groaned. "-slow dancing," she rolled her eyes.

Brainy walked up to Violet to hand her punch, but paled. "What's my sister doing here?"

"Chill, Brainy," Violet laughed as she took her punch.

Cham walked up to Mia and two started to slow dance. Mia was wearing a light blue pantsuit and her blonde hair up.

"It's good to see you're not wearing combat boots," Cham softly joked. He led her into a waltz and Mia just rolled her eyes.

Garth and Imra went to the dance floor too. As all the other guys, Garth wore a standard tux, but Imra had applied a yellow tie with lightning bolts in the place of his black one. Imra wore a pink dress with a transparent white layer on top of it. Her hair was pulled back onto her head.

After Bouncy munched on a few snacks, he and Trip moved to the dance floor. Lulu wore a stunning white dress, highlighted with orange and purple.

Brainy and Violet glided gracefully into a waltz and soon, Kell and Louise joined in. Kell had two left feet, let's leave it at that…

Cos asked Nura to dance and surprisingly she accepted. Nura was in a glittery silver dress with sequins and beaded designs. She wore her platinum blonde hair in a bun with a few strands of hair to the side.

--

"If you're expecting me to ask you to dance all formally and stuff, you've got the wrong guy," Timber Wolf told Tinya.

"Nah, I think I like you better," Tinya winked. "I've had to dance with the most atrocious people, with my mother being President and all," she explained.

"I dance worse than Kell," Timber Wolf confessed. Tinya giggled and the two grabbed some snacks.

After sometime, the slow music ceased and Marth/Tatiana walked up on stage. "WHOOO! Finally! Let's start this party!!" Everyone cheered.

The guys loosened their ties and the girls let their hair down.

"Okay, my peeps in da hizhouse!" Skittles yelled. "LET'S START THE PARTY!"

Start the Party by the Black Eyed Peas played and everyone jumped to the dance floor. Tinya grabbed Timber Wolf dragged him to dance. Everyone danced the night away and before they knew it, the dance was over.

"I had a wonderful time," Tinya grinned as they left the gym. She kissed Timber Wolf. "See ya later, Puppy," she walked away.

Timber Wolf just stood there, contemplating the events of the night.

--

IT'S OVER!!

Wow, I'm kinda sad…It's a good thing I still have DARE! evil grin

I want to thank all of my readers, my reviewers and the ones who do both. Each review means a lot! I also want to thank everyone who has stayed with the fic, I know I've done a horrible job of updating…:P

Thanks to everyone!!

Please leave a review!


End file.
